Atlanta's Adventures
by melli-elle
Summary: Atlanta lives in Varrock with a comfy life, but one day, war beseachers her land... Well, you'll find out more if you read the story


Atlanta's Adventures in Runescape

Author's Note: Atlanta is my character in Runescape. Eowyn, Star, Lilly, Rosie, Jama and Bak are the names of fellow players, shortened. Rink, Tofolla, Roroa and Ketran are made up. The three schools are made up. Anything else I'm pretty sure will be runescapes. If not, I will probally say so. Let's start then, shall we?

"Hey, Rosie, how long do you think Eowyn's going to be?" Atlanta asked. Her and Rosie were sitting on the fountain out the front of the Varrock's Fighting School. The girls had just gotten out, and were waiting for their other friend, who went to Aubury's School Of Magic And Misfortune. Just then, there was a big POOF and Eowyn appeared out of nowhere. It scared Atlanta so much, that she fell into the fountian. Rosie started cracking up laughing.

"Hey, Eowyn, nice of you to pop in," she said, and started cracking up laughing again. Atlanta stood up and hopped out of the fountain. She gave Rosie an evil stare, and then gave Eowyn a look as if to say "help me."

"No sweat, Atlanta. I'll just do this new dry spell I've been working on," she said, and got out an air rune and an evaporation rune. She stuck them together, and mumbeled words that the others could not understand. Atlanta was dry.

"Thanks, Eowyn. How was school?" Atlanta asked, as they walked down the street, to where Atlanta, Rosie, Eowyn and another girl, Star, all share 2 houses.

"Boring. Aubury is was blabbering on about the history of the air rune. The only good thing he told us was that he's getting all new runes in next week! Can't wait. Anyway, any idea when Star's coming back?" she asked, as they reached Atlanta and Rosie's house.

"She said she'd be back sometime next week. I got a letter yesterday, said she's been cooking heeps of stuff. Hey, are we meeting at The Blue Moon Inn tonight?" Atlanta asked, sitting down on the bench out the front of the house.

"Yeh. It's chicken night. Of course we're going," Rosie said, and opened the door, and walked in. Atlanta continued to sit outside with Eowyn. She leaned back, and looked at the sky.

"Eowyn, do you think think that Bak is ok?" Atlanta asked. Bak was Atlanta's best friend, and had been since they started Fight School together. Just last month, Bak and his best friend Jama had gone to fight a war against Morytania.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Bak is a big man, and they say that the Varrock men are being kept back, just there in case the others fail. Now I've got to go feed Lafrino, I'll see you at the inn," she said and walked into her house. Atlanta looked around. It was getting dark. In just a few minutes, her friend Roroa would come out and light the street lamps. She went inside to get ready.

"Rosie! Get out here!" Atlanta yelled. It was neally time for them to meet Eowyn at the inn, and Rosie was still getting ready in the bathroom.

"Hold your horses, Atlanta! My hair is being annoying," she said, and Atlanta sat down at the dining table. Their house was small, with the bedroom, loundroom, dining room and kitchen all in one room.The bathroom was only a small screen covering a bath and toilet. Rosie came out, her long brown hair up in a bun.

"Ready?" she asked, and Atlanta just stared.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Atlanta asked, as they walked out the door and down the street.

"No one, I just thought it might be nice to put my hair up tonight," she replyed.

"Sure," Atlanta said, obviously not convinced. They walked down the alley way that led to the back entrance of the inn. When they got to the door, they knocked three times, and it opened. A young man stood there, looking at the girls.

"Atlanta! Rosie! Eowyn's already here. Come on in!" the man said and the girls walked in.

"Thanks, Tofolla. How's the chicken?" Rosie asked, smiling.

"Star's at the cooking guild," he said, and Rosie tried to stiffle in a laugh.

"No, I ment the food," she said, smiling at Tofolla. Tofolla was Star's older brother, who worked at the inn. He led them into the main part of the inn, and it was pretty packed, as it was most Thursday nights.  
"Here you go, girls. Your normal table," he said, and left them. Atlanta and Rosie sat down with Eowyn, who was reading something off a peice of paper.

"Waht you reading, Eowyn?" Rosie asked.

"A letter I got in the mail a few days ago, that I didn't look at tillthis afternoon. Well, actually, the letter is for Star, but... here, read it," she said, and handed the paper to Atlanta.

Dear Star,

I was saddened to here of the death of your father. My father

said many times that he was a brilliant man. My mother also sends her

sincere apologies that she could not attend the cooking exibition, as

do I. I have, although, decided to join you at your house. I should

arrive in Varrock by next Tuesday. I do hope you are ok, as I will leave

before you have a chance to answer this letter. Again, so sorry about

your father.

Love,

your friend,

Lilly.

Atlanta stared at the peice of paper before handing on to Rosie. She quickly read it, before handing it back to Eowyn.

"Isn't today Tuesday?" Rosie asked, stating the obvious.

"Yep. Apparentelly this girl did not know the times of the exibition. But I have heard of her before. Apparentely, Star met her in Falador when she visited her father. She's a cook, like Star. Her father is a white knight, like Star's father. But yeh, turns out she was ment to come today," Eowyn finished, just as Tofolla walked over with their chicken.

"Hey, girls, There's a girl at the back door looking for Star. What should I tell her?" he asked, as he served the food and drinks.

"Bring her over here. We knew she was coming," Atlanta said, and Tofolla went and got the girl. When he came back, Tofolla was leading a girl with long Blonde hair.

"Who are they? None of these girls are Star," the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Atlanta, and this is Eowyn and Rosie. Eowyn here is Star's housemate. We're her friends. There's been some kind of mix up. Sit down, and we'll explain."

Thanks for reading. This was pretty much an introduction.


End file.
